Kids Of My Heart
by Angel Dog Blader
Summary: A little christmas story staring my character Emily and some of the cute YuGiOh boys. Emily wakes up to find out that she's a big sister to seven little boys, but what happens when they're taken away from her will they stay or leave forever?
1. They're Here

Hi I'm Angel Dog Blader and this is my first story on here.

Please leave comments and don't be harsh.

This story stars the boys of Yu-Gi-Oh, or the ones I think are cute at least.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh only the characters in here.

So enjoy this wonderful little story.

Kids Of My Heart

Ch. 1 They're Here

Emily Tyco was dreaming peacefully, her black, pointed dog-ears were pressed against her head, angel wings wrapped around her shoulders, adding extra warmth under the mountain of blankets that covered her, and black dog tail wagging every once in a while.

Her breathing was soft and calm; even when she breathed her pure white fangs showed.

Her sleep wasn't disturbed until a sharp jab to her side woke her up. The 15 year old let lose a growl of frustration as she tried to sit up to find out where the hard poke came from, but slumped back down into the soft bed noting it was too early to be up.

The jabbing continued, and soon changed to violent stabbing. A deep, low growl emitted from her throat. She threw the comforter off and swatted her hand at whatever was hurting her side, only to collide with something warm, soft, and wet. She brought her hand up to her face and saw that her hand was covered in what looked like drool.

"Ewwww!!" She screamed. She quickly wiped the slim off her hand and once again tried to wave away the animal she thought was on her bed.

"Youch!" She yelped as whoever or whatever was on her bed stabbed her in the hand. A second yelp added to hers but it seemed higher in volume.

" Okay, enough's enough!" Emily screamed, she bolted up making the bed bounce and sending the creature to the floor with another squeal from its mouth. When it hit the floor with a thump a wail escaped its lips. Emily, confused, looked over the side of her bed and what she saw made her eyes grow wide with horror and surprise.

Sitting on the floor with snow-white hair and wide chocolate brown eyes, already filling with tears, was a little boy who looked only three; clad in a white and blue striped shirt that hung like a dress on him. His bottom lip was forced way out and trembling dangerously. In his hand was a black pen, the object that he used to poke Emily with.

Emily closed her eyes and started to repeat over and over again

'This isn't happening, this isn't happening.'

'How did a little boy get into my house? Nobody else lives with me.' Was what ran through her mind.

Suddenly the little boy on the floor wailed loudly pulling Emily out of her thoughts. He decided that she wasn't paying enough attention to him so he turned up the volume on his cries and stretched his arms toward her.

Emily looked at him then realizing what he wanted she looked away and crossed her arms across her chest.

" No way am I picking you up." Emily stated clearly and sternly.

She hadn't held a little kid in a while and there was a good reason for it.

She _used_to baby sit but every time she did it the kids would first run away after seeing what she looked like, then once they got used to her they pulled her ears, tail, and wings. She also didn't want to pick him up because little kids tended to drool and if they got scared possibly have accidents, and Emily didn't want that. So she continued to ignore the child, until he turn up his cries to maximum and stretched his arms out further toward her.

By now Emily's ears were ringing and hurting.

" I'm only doing this for my ears sake." She grumbled as she leaned over and picked up the sobbing boy.

Once in her arms Emily rubbed circles on his back, and he stopped crying, settling down into her hold, gurgling now and then sweetly. Suddenly he started to fuss and Emily heard his stomach growl.

" Well I can find out where you came from after I get you something to eat." She sighed. Actually since he wasn't pulling on her ears she felt happy holding him, though she could have done with out the squirming.

" Hey keep doing that and I'll leave you back in the bed room." She growled at him, which caused the water works to return.

" Okay, okay I won't sheesh." Emily exasperated, this was now the start of a big headache, and once she got downstairs of her two-story house it got even bigger, for what she saw made her eyes grow wide again; making the boy in her arms laugh.

Playing in the living room was one, two, no… SIX little kids, not counting the one in her arms, who looked about all around the same age. She was so surprised that she accidentally dropped the white haired kid who landed on the floor with a surprised squeal, which turned into a full-blown wail. That got the attention of Emily and the other little kids.

" Hey it's okay." Emily quickly said, but he was still wailing, until a boy with tri colored black, blond, and red/magenta hair came over to him.

" It otay Batuwa you not huwt." He said in a voice that even made Emily mentally aww. Soon all the boys were over by the two.

Emily saw the boys more closely now. There were two black haired kids, one smaller than the other, the smallest was holding the hand of a brunette who looked older than most of them, a blond hair kid, 'probably the same age as the other boy' Emily thought. There was another blond but his was sandy and looked liked it'd been bleached by the sun too long. She knew the white haired sleep-disrupter and the boy with tri colored hair.

She also saw that the clothes they were wearing were not what she'd call appropriate for the middle of winter. They were all dressed in shorts and t-shirts, and even though her house was warm they all looked cold.

" Um… excuse me." A small voice caught her attention. It was the boy with blond hair.

" Yes?" Emily replied.

" Are you Emily Tyco?" He asked. By now the white haired boy stopped crying and they were all looking at her, expecting her to answer.

" Yeah, who wants to know?" Emily answered a little to harshly, making the boy go silent for a bit.

" Here this is for you." He handed Emily a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

Emily unfolded it. It was a letter and the signature at the bottom was that of her Aunt Shanon. Emily started reading it to herself.

_Dear Emily, _

_Just writing to say hi, Merry Christmas, and oh yeah say __**congratulations**__ you're a big sister now. Now I know they look nothing like you or your deiced brother, but their family members all had relatives who in the past married someone in your family. So that makes you cousins, but since they're now going to live with you, you'll act like a big sister or a mother to them. Alright, here's a quick description of the kids. Yugi is three years old, and has amethyst eyes, Bakura is also a three year old with chocolate brown eyes, Marik is another three year old with lavender eyes, so you two should get along great since lavender is not only the color of your star mark but your favorite color, Duke is once again a three year old and his eye color is jade green, and the last three year old is Mokuba with a pretty dark blue eye color, now the two five year olds are Joey, with honey brown eyes, and Seto having ice blue eyes. Also, a note for Mokuba and Seto, they are real brothers and don't like to be without the other, so if you need to take one or the other somewhere you need both with you. Everyone else will let you know what they need. They have clothes in the backpacks they brought so you should be set for a while. They'll start up school again once your break is over and don't worry I already got them into __BeyCity Preschool. _

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Aunt Shanon._

Emily looked at it over again.

" This was not how I wanted to spend my winter break and since Christmas is soon how'll I get them presents in time." Emily mumbled.

All of a sudden a loud growl got her attention again. When she looked she saw it was the boy who'd woken her up.

' So that must be Bakura.' She thought to herself.

Emily walked over to him and knelt down.

" So you're Bakura, well what's wrong?" Her only answer was more crying, ' He must not be able to talk yet.' She thought, but her thought was answered when he cried out.

" I'm hungy!"

'Well he can talk at least.'

" Okay I'll see what I have to feed you around here." Emily sighed.

She picked him up and as she made her way to the kitchen she let out a yawn, and when she came by the kitchen clock she saw why she was so tired.

" It's three in the morning! You woke me up at three in the morning!!" She growled, which caused Bakura to cry harder.

" Okay I'm sorry." She sighed.

Bakura calmed down a little but now his stomach was growling about not having food so he started whimpering again.

" Alright I'll get you food." Emily grumbled. She had a feeling that warm milk might be better for him to have right now; she didn't need a sick kid on her hands. Emily got the milk out of the fridge but stop and thought about the other boys. Moving Bakura to her hip she turned around toward the others.

" Are you boys hungry as well?" She questioned. They all shook their heads no.

Emily went back to searching for something to put the milk in. She opened the cabinets were all the glasses were kept and came across some of those bottle type sippy-cups. She took one out that had little paw prints and remembered that this had been hers when she was young. Filling it up half way with milk, Emily placed it into the microwave for seven seconds. Once it beeped Bakura looked up and started to reach for it. Emily tested it for the right temperature just as her older brother had taught her.

With the thought of her brother in mind made Emily remember that he wasn't here any more. What her aunt had written about her deiced brother in the letter was true. It was only four months ago that he passed away; two weeks after

school started. And at his funeral only herself and their silver wolf relatives came, no humans were aloud. After that Emily cried every day, after all he'd been taking care of her since she was five and he was six, they were only a year a part in birth. All this thought of him brought tears to her eyes, but before one could fall Emily was brought back by a whiny cry. She looked to Bakura trying to reach for the drink that she still held in her hand.

" Whoops, almost forgot about you." Emily laughed.

She gave it to Bakura who hungrily drank it all. Once he was finished he let out a small yawn and rested his head on Emily's shoulder, his tiny fist clutched her pajama top. Emily kissed him on his nose, which wrinkled in a cute way. She took the cup and set it gently in the sink. Walking over to the others she saw that they were about to fall asleep standing up.

" Come on you guys it's late." Emily heaved a sigh as she switched Bakura to her other hip.

Everyone followed her upstairs holding onto her tail, wings, and top. Emily didn't mind at all. This way she could tell where they were. They got into her room and Emily helped them into her bed with her free hand, the other supporting Bakura, and finally got in herself. She was about to lay Bakura down, but the death grip on her top meant he wasn't about to let go, so she let him lay on her chest for the night, then she pulled up all the blankets, covering the younger ones then herself.

She wrapped one wing around Bakura and the other around the boys next to her. It went in this order, Emily on the far left with Bakura on top of her, Yugi, Marik, Duke, Mokuba in the middle, Seto, and Joey on the far right.

Emily stayed awake for a few minutes listening to quiet goodnights and sleep tights, as well as slow breathing from the boy on her chest. Emily took one last look at her new family before falling back into her own quiet sleep world.

- Well what'd ya think so far of it? Please be nice and truthful about it and give me some tips as well.

- Oh and Yugi has something he wants to say, go ahead sweetie.

-Pwease Review, or I'ww cwy. ( eyes start to tear up)

A.D.B. Here's chapter two.

B. Cawn I sawy somting?

A.D.B. Sure go right ahead Bakura.

B. Umm...Angewl Dowg Bwaderw dowes not own U-Gi-Oh orw Pokemon.

A.D.B. Thanks honey. Please R+R.


	2. Kids Meet Daren

A.D.B. Sorry it's so late but I had trouble getting this chapter up.

A.D.B Also, I'm very sorry about the part at the bottom of chapter one I was in a hurry to get it on.

A.D.B. Anyway here's chapter two.

B. Cawn I sawy somting?

A.D.B. Sure go right ahead Bakura.

B. Umm...Angewl Dowg Bwaderw dowes not own U-Gi-Oh orw Pokemon.

A.D.B. Thanks honey. Please R R.

Ch. 2 Kids Meet Daren

Emily finally slept after what happened earlier and now she was ready to officially greet the day, though when she felt something wrong with her top she got worried. She looked down into bright chocolate brown eyes, which seemed to stare into her strawberry red eyes.

" Good morning." Emily said. She felt a little better now that she had more sleep.

All Bakura did was start laughing.

" What's so funny?" Emily asked only then feeling that her top felt strangely wet.

" I go pee!" Bakura stated happily.

"WHAT!" Emily growled. By now everyone was up.

" I sowwy." Bakura whispered, then to show her he meant it he kissed her on her cheek leaving a small spot of drool.

" Well I think I'll change and then how bout breakfast?" Emily explained.

Everyone cheered and when Emily put Bakura down to help the others off the bed he latched onto her leg. She just sighed, but when she tried to walk his weight on her leg threw her off balance and she fell to the floor; everyone laughed but when they stopped they all asked if she was alright.

" Don't worry guys I'm okay. Bakura you can let go of my leg now." Emily grunted trying to pry his fingers from her leg.

"No!" Bakura yelled which made him hold on tighter.

" I don' want you ta go!" He cried.

' Great here come the water works again.' Emily growled.

" Why don't you want me to go?" Emily asked in a calm tone. This time Seto spoke up.

" He thinks you'll leave him like all our parents did to us." He said holding his brother close.

They all nodded in agreement with him. Then Marik came up to her and placed a hand on her knee.

" You won't weave us wiww you?" Tears started to form in those pure lavender pools. Emily looked at all of them who had tears in their eyes.

She motioned them to come by her, and they all did. She pulled Bakura off her leg and into her lap; Yugi also came and sat down with her.

" I would never leave you, because you guys are my new family and I'm now responsible for you." Emily replied.

This made smiles appear on their faces. Emily wiped Yugi and Bakura's tears, but then she realized the problem with her top and Bakura. Seto saw the look on her face and spoke up.

" Umm… Emily I can go get our backpacks so we can change."

" And I can watch everyone while you get changed." Joey offered.

" Thanks you guys that'd be great." Emily smiled.

It was settled so while Seto ran out of the room to the living room Joey helped Emily by taking a hold of Bakura who whined a little but Emily told him she'd be right back and poked him on his nose making him giggle.

Seto returned just as Emily had grabbed her clothes.

" If you guys need something warmer there's a box in my closet with clothes that I wore when I was young." She said before leaving to the bathroom.

Everyone got dressed and when Emily came back into her room she saw the most adorable sight. They had taken the sweatshirts out of the box in her closet and the colors made them look twice as cute.

" You boys look so sweet, and my old sweatshirts fit you really well."

" Thank you big sister!" They all excitedly exclaimed.

Just then Emily's stomach growled along with the boys. Everyone blushed but Duke broke it by laughing, creating a chain effect in which everyone was laughing.

" Okay, I guess that means it's time for breakfast." They nodded and raced out though Emily swept up Mokuba before he was squished. She made her way downstairs just in time to hear a fight starting on who won the race. She just laughed and after setting Mokuba down saw him run and tackle his brother to the ground. Soon they all were on the ground except Emily who was staring at the Christmas tree in the far right corner of the living room. It was bare now but on Christmas morning it would not only have the gifts Emily had but those of her younger brothers too.

" What I'm I going to do?" She sighed thinking about what to do with the newest members of the Tyco family.

" I just hope they've all got a list of toys they want." Again she sighed before a tugging on her sweater, which she'd gotten the previous Christmas from her brother Bryan Tyco, she looked down and saw Yugi staring up at her. Those bright, beautiful amethyst eyes, shining like the gem and his hair color, ebony that was tipped all around with a red/magenta color and his bangs, golden yellow.

" Yes Yugi? What is it?" She asked picking him up and kissing him on his forehead.

" I'm hungy!" He announced to everyone. They all shouted in agreement with their new brother.

" Okay, food's on its way!" Emily cheered.

With Yugi held tightly in her arms she lead the way into the kitchen, setting the small boy down and pulling out the chairs. Once they were all seated Emily then asked, " What do you all want to eat?"

"PANCAKES!" They shouted.

" Okay pancakes it is. And for an added bonus how bout blueberry ones?"

" Okay!" They screamed, throwing their arms up in the air for emphasis.

" Now boys a little quieter please, the dogs are still sleep…"

" You have dogs?!" Joey asked excitement clear in his voice.

" Yes. Two and their names are Houndoom and Mightyana."

" Can we go see dem?" Mokuba asked, giving Emily puppy eyes.

" Sure you can, yah! Right after we eat." Emily said, earning a groan from just about everyone, except Joey who was at his new big sister's side wanting to help make breakfast, and also get the first pancake.

" Joey go sit down, and if you don't someone else will get the first one." Emily retorted, and Joey sat back down in his chair pouting. Emily saw this and laughed.

" Joey you keep doing that and Santa won't leave anything for you on Christmas Day." Emily smirked. Joey returned to his hyper state and with bring the subject of Christmas up everyone at the table started talking about what they wanted. Emily listened closely to what they were saying.

" I can' wait tiww Santaw Cwause comes."

" Me neithered."

" Broder wha'd you asky forw."

" Sorry Mokuba, but I'm not telling."

" I hope Santy Cauwse don' forwget whewe I wive now."

" He won't he's magiced, and since big sissy's here he'll stop fore her and us."

" Umm… you guys, who's Santaw Cauwse?"

That made everyone, even Emily, turn and look at Marik.

" How could you not who Santa is Marik?!" Joey questioned with surprise and anger.

" I don' know." Was Marik's only answer.

" Now Joey, don't forget that Marik probably isn't from around here, are you honey?" Emily said kneeling down by her brothers.

" No, I frowm Egypt." He told everyone.

Emily could tell that by his skin tone that he lived somewhere else before where it was warm.

" Well Marik, Santa is a very nice man who brings presents to good kids like you once a year on Christmas eve which happens to be Monday, two days from now." She explained, now a smile graced his cute face.

" Otay, I can' wait tiww Chrwistmas!" He said joyfully.

" Now that's a Christmas spirit." She ruffled his hair then went back over to making breakfast.

Her brothers all went back to talking about what they wanted as Emily finished the first pancakes.

" Okay you guys they're ready!" She said in a singsong voice.

Joey bolted out of his chair only to slip on the floor and bump his head on said chair. His eyes started filling with tears but he screwed them shut to stop the tears from falling. Emily was over at his side in an instant rubbing his back.

" Joey it's okay if it hurts and you want to cry. That's what my brother sa…" Emily started but stopped as she remembered her brother again.

" What was that?" Joey sniffed some of his blond hair falling in front of his face.

" Nothing sweetie nothing." Emily whispered pushing said hair behind one of his ears.

She wiped his tears and helped him stand up, giving him a kiss on the top of his head, sending a giggle run through his body.

" Now after that I think you do deserve the first pancake." Emily laughed heading over to the griddle. Joey grabbed his plate as he motioned for his brothers to come and get breakfast too. Emily laughed to herself when everyone came over and looked up at her with those big round eyes.

Once everyone was served excluding Emily, they sat down at the table. While Emily watched them eat she failed to notice one chair was empty, until a small tug on her sweater gain her attention.

" Yugi what's wrong?" Emily asked.

Yugi just held up his plate to her and she picked up both and set the plate on the table, Yugi in her lap.

" Why don' you hab pancakes? You can hab mine ifp you want." Yugi offered holding up a piece of cut up pancake to her face. Emily shook her head no and pushed the piece back down on his plate.

" Yugi I'm not hungry right now, but you should eat." Emily reassured him. Giving him a small smile.

Yugi smiled back before finishing his breakfast. Soon everyone was done though it looked like most of them got more syrup on them instead of in them. Emily spent 20mins. getting the stuff off and about three of them were real fidgety when it came to having their face cleaned.

" Bakura hold still!" " Duke don't squirm so much!" " Seto stop it!" Emily sighed not in the mood to play games with the boys right now.

" Okay now that everyone's clean we can…"

" We can go see the doggies!" Joey cheered, not letting Emily finish.

" Okay just let me put these dishes in the dish washer." Emily said already staring.

" I wanna hewlp!" Mokuba offered.

" Me two!"

" Me thrwee!"

" Me uh… five!"

Emily soon had four helping hands and the job went very quick. After that she picked up the closest brother, which happened to be Duke who wrapped his thin arms around her neck as she started walking upstairs followed by the others.

" Let me give you guys a tour." Emily said pointing to each room.

" The bathroom is right here by the stairs, across from it is my room, in the middle is the hall closet, off limits to you, at the end of the hall is the guest room/computer room which you're not allowed into unless I'm with you. And that's it." Emily finished, though in reality there were four rooms one belonging to her brother and the other one was where they slept when they were younger.

" Wha in herwe?" Bakura asked trying to open her brother's room but thankfully she kept it locked since his death.

" That room is off limits and under no circumstances are any of you allowed in there." Emily said firmly taking Bakura's hand off the doorknob and in her own.

" What's this room then?" Seto and Joey asked looking up toward her, along with everyone else.

" Well I guess I'll show you." Emily said turning the knob and opening the door revealing what looked to be a child's room or nursery, because of the crib and rocking chair in the corner.

The room mesmerized the boys. There was a toy box filled with toys any child three to six would want, two twin beds painted with moons and clouds over a dark blue sky. The walls were a deep golden yellow with a ceiling to matched. A white crib with a mobile of a moon, sun, shooting star, and a planet hung from the top and played a soft lullaby, and a cream colored rocking chair with a light red blanket draped over one of the arms sat in the corner, looking like it was still used.

" Big sisty who's woom is dis?" Duke asked. Emily looked down into his jade green eyes and smiled. She played with his ponytail held with a green band. A red and black diamond patterned bandanna held even more of his hair back. Even at three his left ear was pierced and in it was a dice shaped earring.

" Well it was mine when I was younger, so if you want you and your brothers can have it." Emily said setting him down on the floor.

" Hey evewrybody guesswed wha', big sisty said we cawn hab dis woom ifp we want." Duke shouted and everyone cheered. They headed straight for the toy box and took out almost every single last one.

Emily watched as they played with the toys, which her brother's eyes soon drew herself into. 'Curse those puppy eyes.' She mumbled to herself as she played a game of animal battle with Yugi and Joey.

Bakura wanted to play to so he went over to the bed where two big animals, well bigger than him, lay sleeping. Emily turned over to see him nearing the dogs no one seemed to notice. Bakura inched closer and when he was right next to them, thinking they were stuffed, he pulled the tail of a black and grey dog. Said dogs eyes popped open which startled Bakura,she growled, and he sobbed.

Emily heard the growl and was over in seconds comforting the white haired boy, while at the same time scolding her dog.

" Shh, Bakura it's okay you just startled her that's all. Mightyana that's no way to treat him he's new in the house along with the others ( they were hiding behind her far away from the mean looking dog) and I expect you and Houndoom to treat them as you do me." She said sternly.

The other dog was up by now looking at her friend, master, the child in her arms, and children behind her. Bakura saw the other dog and buried his face in Emily's shoulder while the others hide themselves further behind her.

" It's okay you guys they're not going to hurt you now are you girls?" Emily explained, " now this is Mightyana and Houndoom my two best dog friends and companions." She said pointing to them.

" Why does Houndoom have horns?" Joey asked.

" Be...because that's in her breed." Emily said quickly not wanting to tell them the truth about her dogs.

Emily set Bakura down now that he'd stopped crying. By now her brothers came out of hiding from the dogs and got closer to them.

" Do dey bite?" Marik asked still not so sure about it.

" Don't worry they only bite if they're being threatened or their family is." Emily reassured.

Knowing this Marik went closer to the black and grey dog and held out his hand only to have his face licked by Mightyana.

" It tiwckles!" Marik laughed. Which was soon followed by everyone laughing until the doorbell rang and everyone froze.

" It's okay you guys it was just the door. I'll go get...Don't leave us! it" Emily sighed as everyone grabbed onto her, not wanting to let her leave.

" You guys can come with me okay." Emily sweat dropped and let lose a small sigh. Their grip on her pants loosened just enough for her to walk.

She walked out the door with everyone, including the dogs, at her tail. When she got downstairs she could barley make out the figure and when she opened the door it was no surprise who it was.

When she opened the door a boy with black hair, blue green eyes, and a wild smile plastered on his face peeked in.

" Hey if it isn't my bestest friend in the whole world!" He said, clearly he'd had a sugary cereal for breakfast.

" Hey Daren it's great to see you, even if it's only been one day." Emily said welcoming him in.

" Yeah but it's still one day to long. Hey girls. And how're my two favorite dogs doing... et em... next to you of course Emily." He sweat dropped.

" Of course Daren. Now wait I thought you and your family were going out of town to visit family?" Emily asked but all she got was a cheesy grin from her best friend.

" We will but not till later tonight. So that means we can spend the day together. Hey speaking of family when did you get little brothers...or are they your own kids!?" Daren answer her question not before going crazy with the thought that his best friend was having kids with another man, secretly he wanted to be the one Emily had her kids with.

" D-Daren please. These are my brothers, do you think I'm like those kind of girls?!" Emily asked her face and ears turning a brilliant shade of red.

" No of course not. But then why are they here?" Daren asked confusion still in his face.

Emily told him the story of how she found them earlier that morning. While Daren listened intently the boys moved closer to him and when she'd finished telling him her brothers were now sitting by him, heck even Bakura was in his lap and Emily was surprised at that.

" Well I guess if you want I could help you raise them?" Daren asked a light blush made its way across the bridge of his nose.

" Sure Daren if you want." Emily said a smile showing off her fangs made Daren very happy.

" Well what should we do now?" He asked.

" We need to go grocery shopping since these kids ate all the rest of the pancakes..."

" You had pancakes and you didn't even invite me!!!" Daren sobbed though Emily knew he was faking, but he loves and I mean loves pancakes especially when Emily makes them, though since they'd been friends since kindergarten it was her older brother Bryan who made the absolute best ones in the whole town of BeyCity.

" Yeah sorry Daren." Emily laughed sheepishly, " but if you help me shop then I'll make you a batch of your very own pancakes.

" Alright!" Daren cheered. Drool dripped down the side of his mouth at the thought of his own plate of pancakes that he wouldn't have to share like he did with his eight-year-old brother Tommy.

Emily and her brothers laughed with him at his funny antics.

" Don't worry boys you'll love Daren and his ways just like I do." Emily whispered as she picked up Joey who started bouncing up and down in her hold.

" Okay everyone lets go shopping!" And they all cheered.

-Wow that's a lot of typing I did my fingers are aching ( goes to put them in hot water)

-Anyway the next one is all about our trip to the supermarket. How much fun can you think will come out of it with six kids, two 15 year olds, and sugar? Find out next chapter.

-Before I forget Seto and Joey have something they'd like to say. Boys take it away.

-Please review or we'll sick our dogs on you.

-Now, now boys not that anyway see you soon.


End file.
